Miasto mistrzów
by dizzybizzylizzy
Summary: clry i Jace mają dziecko i ukryć TE cień od niej myśliwy świat i ludzie wracają


**I created this story and it didn't seem very good so I deleted it and decided to redo it so here it is I hope you enjoy**

I was running, running to thought the forest. I have no idea where I if I going was to survive. a big ugly green monster I break into a sprint i have never ran this fast but i lost control and tripped over a log. the beast launched at me. I flattened myself on the ground under the log. broke into tears of fear then i felt like i was getting picked up. then i fell into a deep trance full of shock and terror so i could barely breath then i blacked out. when i awoke i was in my small green room full of pictures and books.

i laid silently then i heard an unfamiliar ticking the i heard my parent bickering which is very unusual i don't think i have ever heard the fight "you have to tell her'' said my dad.

"Why don't you" said my mom. " why don't we both tell her " stated my dad. "fine"said my mom in a low growl when my parents my mom looked about ready to kill. (a.k.a. my dad) "look Annabeth you might not belive me but you're an angel and that thing you were attacked by was a demon" said my dad calmly there was no grin or anything. "sorry dad i don't believe you" i ran to my Aunt Isabelle house on the way there i heard that ticking again.

I told izzy everything she listened to me "i think i'm going mad" i said you're not going mad said my aunt. then she heard a knock on the door "go upstair tell your uncle he is here " i ran upstairs and told me he gave me his phone "call your dad tell him sebastian is here" "hello vampire" said my dad " dad uncle simon told me to call you and tell you some guy named sebastian is here" i said in a panicky voice i got ' ok annabeth climb in the basement there is a green cloak put it on and underneath is a dagger it says herondale it has a bird not the stars a bird i'll be there to get you and try to hide down there." five hours later my mom woke me up in something i have never seen before.

Then my dad picks me up and takes me home on my couch. When I awoke i heard a ticking sound my parents were arguing again what happened. i got up put on my favorite sneakers and walked over to my aunt Izzy's apartment.

i knocked on the door and aunt izzy answered the door "annabeth do your parents know you're here?" she said in a serious tone "i was wondering what was going on because you would tell me the truth." i said quietly, " come in." i came in and sat on the couch " okay it all starts with an angel who gave his blood to a mundane aka human the blood was given to protect the humans from demons to 3 people and any of their descendants became shadowhunters centuries later a guy named valentine created a club to go against the other shadowhunters because he did not agree with the way they ruled then he started making experiments is eldest son was part demon part human part daughter and the herondales on as 95 % angel 5% human and there you're parents they became the best shadowhunter the world there only enemy is sebastian valentines son is trying to destroy the world know thats the story you parents could probably tell you the story better"

then Sebastian came in through the window with knife then i remember the dagger downstairs that my dad told me about i ran down and grabbed the dagger that said herondale on it i ran up behind my aunt then quickly jumped on the couch then slowly climbed up I came up and went behind Sebastian and stabbed him through the heart and he fell dead. My aunt stared at me in disbelief "you just killed sebastian you are your father's daughter" she said laughing she picked up the dagger and told my parents told them the story my dad said " you belongi the city of greats." then my dad handed me the dagger i fought with "here is a dagger for you to fight with keep it on you at all times." said my dad then my mom came and said "hes back and after us." "who" I said " a guy named

**I hoped you enjoyed it please review and let me know on how I can do better I won't update until I have 5 reviews **

**-dizzybizzylizzy**


End file.
